The Ranger's Apprentice Quiz
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Just something i did when i had nothing to do!
1. Goodies

**Hi everyone! I don't have any homework today and thats why i am on alot!****List 10 characters from the Ranger's Apprentice series, then answer the questions:**

* * *

**1. **Alyss

**2. **Pauline

**3. **Cassandra

**4. **Gilan

**5. **Halt

**6. **Jenny

**7.** Will

**8.** George

**9.** Genesovain Bacari (Book 9, Assassin, very good with poisons)

**10**. Crowley

**1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? **

NO! that would be wrong!!! Can anyone imagine that?

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

I am not a lez so no!

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Will would go spastic and it does not work…. Really does not work!

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

No. I don't think enough people have read the ninth book to find some realy good ones about him.

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Will would have to go through Halt first and that might not be pretty.

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

Gilan/George or Gilan/Bacari…. If Gilan had picked I think he would go with George

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

He would shit himself laughing and then he would go get Horace and I think I will leave it to your imagination from there on!

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Pauline and Jenny Wrong in a big way!

Oh well here it goes….

Pauline turned into a lez and ditched Halt for Jenny. Could it get any worse? Yes Halt caught them doing it!!!

**9. Is there a such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

Wait a minute I just have to stop laughing…..

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Let us remember

Will has died and Alyss seeks comfort from Halt.

That might turn into something…..

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

Will would bash him before he got close so no

**12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic?**

Wrong. Wait, lady Pauline would die!!!

**13. Do you think seven is hot? **

NO, maybe, yes

**14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose?**

Um that is a hard one….

**15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Pauline, Cassandra, Jenny

MAYJORLY DRUNK!!!!

**16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Halt and George???????

* * *

**I live to turn authors worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	2. Baddies

**Mayjor book spoilers for book 9. That's where most of the bad guys came from!**

**List 10 characters from the Ranger's Apprentice series, then answer the questions:**

**1. **Kalkara

**2. **Morgarath

**3. **Rajak

**4. **Temujai

**5. **Deparnieux

**6. **Keren

**7.** Bohn Buttle

**8. **Thorgan

**9.** Genesovain Bacari (Book 9, Assassin, very good with poisons)

**10**. Tennyson

**1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? **

Well considering that all of them are boys no. book 3 and book 9 I don't think it works????

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

I am not really into scandinavains (like I can so not spell!)

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Again this would not really work but a human with a Kalkara?

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

No. I don't think enough people have read the ninth book to find some really good ones about him.

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Yes! Think about it. They both like tourure and they both want to get there own back with Will and or another ranger

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

4/9 I would say!

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Why he would not know what to do!!!

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Morggy has turned GAY!!! And Guess who he has taken to be his partner, yep the bad guy out of books 5/6!

**9. Is there a such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

I believe hat they could get along… I mean Tenny would hire them to do the before have raiding!

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Um for some reason I can not come up with anything!

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

Come on can you really imagine that?

**12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic?**

I would laugh my head of evilly them get writing!

**13. Do you think seven is hot? **

NO!

**14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose?**

So what! ( He doesn't need the assassins!)

**15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Don't read!!!!

**16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Hiya mate! Wanna go kill Halt then go to your castle latter and drink wine.

* * *

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	3. Mixed

I really don't have homework!

* * *

**List 10 characters from the Ranger's Apprentice series, then answer the questions:**

**1. **Kalkara

**2. **Pauline

**3. **Rajak

**4.**Gilan

**5. **Deparnieux

**6. **Jenny

**7.** Bohn Buttle

**8. **George

**9.** Genesovain Bacari (Book 9, Assassin, very good with poisons)

**10**. Crowley

**1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? **

A bad person and a good person might be interesting….

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

No!

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

It would be the other way round but half bloods!!

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Once again, nope

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Um, get rid of halt make lady Pauline sign the contract and there you go!

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

4/9!

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Kill them. With lots of blood and gore and guts and, and, blood!! yay

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Read chapter 1 for it……

**9. Is there a such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

No not ever. Unless someone writes it

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Excuse me I need a bucket! If you realy want a title go and get your own!

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

But Gilan doesn't like the Kalkara

**12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic?**

wrong

**13. Do you think seven is hot? **

NO!

**14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose?**

**blank**

**15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Betrayal to Halt inside

**16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

I am an orphan no use to you honey.

* * *

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	4. Girlies

**Oh yeh. By the way everyone, some of these characters are my own**

* * *

**1. **Alyss

**2. **Pauline

**3. **Cassandra

**4. **jenny

**5. **nuline

**6. **me

**7.** my own character myfanwy

**8.** Crowley (I ran out of girls!)

**9.** the stranger

**10**. johns wife

**1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? **

Considering that these are all girls and that I copyright Nuline and johns wife is not in a fic…no

**2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

I am not a lez so no!

**3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

Um my only answer to that is NO, NO, NO,

**4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

No, The stranger does not evan have a name in my fic yet!

**5. Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Maybe………

**6. Four/eight or four/nine?**

4/9 at least it is girl/boy. That's not saying that I think it is right but,

**7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

Myfanwy would be so shocked that she would um faint maybe. I'm sorry I just can't imagine those two together.

**8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Do I even want to go there?

**9. Is there a such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

What gives me the feeling that john would not approve?

**10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

In the story that Nuline is in Alyss is a horse!

**11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?**

romantic

**12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic?**

A horse and a human?

**13. Do you think seven is hot? **

Cough, cough, cough, cough, and cough,

**14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose?**

Don't know her well enough.

**15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

DON'T EVEN WANT TO BEGIN THAT TOPIC!

**16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

I taught your mentors sister

(That might come up eventually in me fic.)

* * *

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	5. Look in chapter for title, BEST FRIEND

**The heading doesn't fit.**

**YDONE BY A LUNATIC PERSON WHO SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BE CALLED MY BEST FRIEND!**

**Opps, well that was a bit long. **

**People know the drill by now…. My best friend called Stella did this so don't blame me!!!**

**Disclamer: just because i forgogt on the other chapters doesn't mean that i wont put one in. now if i owned the Rangers Apprentice series by now Will and Alyss would be together and so would Gilan and Jenny.**

**Like can anyone rember how they met if so can you just get me a breaf overview on how gilan and jenny met. I have totaly forgoten and I only own books 1, 4,6 and 9. My high school very convently does not have any of them!**

**

* * *

**

1. **Jenny**

2. **Sir Keren**

3. **Tug**

4. **Cassandra**

5. **Halt**

6. **Crowley**

7. **Will**

8. **George**

9. **Genesovain Bacari (Book 9, Assassin, very good with poisons)**

10. **King Duncan**

1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? *

**NO! That would be wrong!!! Can anyone imagine that?**

2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?*

**Well let me think. No dumbo, I'm no horse**

3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?*

**Well it would be a bloody big miracle ps. with whom???**

4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?*

**No. I don't think enough people have read the ninth book to find some really good ones about him.**

5. Would seven and two make a good couple?

**Well in think if will did decide he like men then yeah and if Sir Keren was willing in his fragile sate**

**Then sure**

6. Four/eight or four/nine?*

**Cassandra/George or Cassandra/Bacari…. If Cassandra had picked I think she would go with Bacari cause she can learn some stuff off him**

7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

**He would shit himself laughing and then he would have to ditch his horse**

8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

**Crowley and Sir Keren well, well now we know why his pregnant!**

**Oh well here it goes….**

**Crowley got a sex change and he and Keren fell in love and got pregnant**

9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

**What father and daughter .................................maybe**

10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.*

**Let us remember**

**Jenny is hurt because Gilan won't marry her and wants comfort from halt.**

11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?*

**Horace would tell Cassandra not to go lez so yeah**

12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic?*

**Wrong. Wait, Lady Pauline would die!!! And Gilan would be heart broken**

13. Do you think seven is hot?

**NO, maybe, yes in what picture????**

14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose?

**Um that is a hard one…. good king Wenceslas something to that tune**

15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

**Sir Keren Crowley and Tug well**

**warning: lovers make out on horse and old dud gets pregnant!!**

16. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

**I hate your wife!!!**

* * *

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	6. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	7. DarkArmedRanger

**This one is brilliantly by **DarkArmedRanger **The bold is me. I just am putting the character names at the end of the question so that all you brilliant readers don't have to keep on going back to the top. :) Book 11 spoliers in question… 3, 7 (ish…).**

1. Will  
2. Halt  
3. Gilan  
4. Horace  
5. Cassandra  
6. Alyss  
7. King Duncan  
8. Jenny  
9. King Sean  
10. Pauline

1. Have you read a five/ten fic before? (**Cassandra/Pauline)**  
Umm... do they even know each other?

2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?** (Gilan)**  
Well I'm male...and I'm not gay... so NO.

3. What would happen if six got one pregnant? **(Alyss got Will pregnant)**  
Wait, what? One will probably get six pregnant, as they are married and such and such, so everyone would be excited, but blokes can't get pregnant, so...

4. Do you recall any good fics about nine? **(King Sean)**  
Not really, though he is a prominent character in a couple of Tejana's fics and they're pretty good.

5. Would seven and two make a good couple? **(King Duncan and Halt)**  
Eww, I don't think Duncan's gay, considering he has a daughter. You never know with Halt, Halt may be bi-curious. But all-in-all, no.

6. Four/eight or four/nine? **(Horace/ Jenny or Horace/King Sean)**  
At least Horace/Jenny is straight and they know each other! I think Cassandra and Gilan would be a bit angry though...

7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship? **(King Duncan discovered Gilan and Jenny in a secret relationship)**  
He would ask them why the hell is it a secret now everyone knows they like each other.

8. Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic. **(Halt/Alyss)**  
Halt has disowned Will and Alyss has turned a bit slutty. She has ditched Will and gone for a bit more of an 'active' relationship with Halt, who has ditched Pauline. Completely goes against their personalities and makes no sense, but there.

9. Is there a such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story? **(Horace/Pauline)**  
Wait, what? That's nasty, a twenty-something year old with like a sixty year old!

10. Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic. **(Will/Cassandra. I sorry, I died laughing at this response…) **  
The Icebound Land.

11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one? **(Horace, Will)**  
I don't want to think about it...

12. How would you feel about a five/one romance fic? **(Will/Cassandra)**  
It's not too bad as it nearly happened, but Horace would be depressed and Alyss would kill Will, then commit suicide.

13. Do you think seven is hot? **(King Duncan)**  
WTF? An old man? HELL NO!

14. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you chose? **(Pauline)**  
I don't know any songs about old woman who like politics...

15. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be? **(Halt/Gilan/Alyss)**  
Will's taken Magic Mushroom...Again!

16. What pick-up line might eight use on five? **(Jenny use on Cassandra)**  
My, princess, won't you turn lez and come play?... lol.

Alyss Mainwaring…

(And DarkArmedRanger )


	8. Oscuro Dream

**Anyone else want to do one?**

1. Halt

2. Will

3. Crowley

4. Horace

5. Alyss

6. Tug

7. Gilan

8. Pauline

9. King Duncan

10. Abelard

SAME QUESTIONS AS LATEST UPDATE

1. O.o... No. Just, no. (Alyss/Abelard)

2. Not really. I'd rather go out with Halt. Even though they are both ancient. *Gets shot with an arrow* (Crowley)

3. I'd run around screaming in terror. (Tug/Halt)

4. Nope. Thank God, a sane question. (King Duncan)

5. If they were gay, it would actually be quite cute. (Will/Gilan)

6. 4/9. (Horace/King Duncan.) Cause it would be funny.

7. (Gilan discovered Pauline and Crowley in a secret relationship) He would cackle and run off to tell Halt.

8. (Will/Tug) Alyss has died and Will has spiraled into depression, which turned into insanity. Tug is the only one around, as Will has been exiled from the kingdom. Definitely never happening.

9. No. Probably because Abelard can't talk. (Horace/Abelard)

10. (Halt/Alyss) Now You're Gone. (Will died.)

11. (Horace/Halt) No comment.

12. My eyeballs would need disinfecting,

13. Yup. But not as much as Will.

14. (Abelard) Halt had a little horse. (Mary had a little lamb)

15. (Will/Crowley/Tug) I sure hope you readers are on crack, cause this is full of it.

16. (Alyss/Pauline) I have a task for you...

**Aly...**


End file.
